My Mirror, My Reflection
by XxSkysTheLimitxX
Summary: Ch. 10 summary: I looked at where Al had been gripping my hand just a few minutes ago. I imagined seeing a bloody mess stained onto my gloves. But I didn’t. What I did see made me gasp. [EdxWinry]
1. Prolouge

**FYI: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist! I am a fan and nothing more. If I did own FMA I would be very happy, but the fact is I do not. So please be kind enough not to sue me. Thank you and enjoy.**

"Your reflection is the opposite side of your soul, or so I've be told time and time again. But what if your so called 'reflection' was something of which your deepest fears laid rest. It took everything you've ever wanted. Everything you've ever gained. Everyone you've ever loved. What if that 'reflection' was you? Would you be able to handle it? Will I be able to handle it?"

**555**

"So, we meet again." The blond headed boy, or should I say 'young man' pushed his hair from his face. The wind picked up and blew his hair around violently. His gold eyes beaming with rage as he stared down the boy standing across of him.

"Yeah. I would have never guessed." The black-haired boy answered as he straitened his coat and pulled up his black gloves. A gust of wind blew his raven colored hair form his face revealing stunning silver eyes.

"Why are you here?" The blond boy questioned in a dangerously low voice.

There was no response. Not a single word. Just the howling of the cold wind that sent chills up both their spines.

"You have no business here!" The blond spat. If the other boy did not speak soon there would be a fight. A fight that could prove deadly, much to the blond's dismay. He didn't like fights, not ones that could seriously hurt an innocent person. But he thought he could let it slip just this once. Besides this 'person' standing across of him was anything but 'innocent'.

"I am here because I know you don't deserve her." The raven-haired boy spoke. Anger crept into his words no matter how he tried to hide it.

"What the hell! She's my friend and I won't let her get hurt by you-" He was interrupted by the raven-haired boy.

"Shut up, Edward. You know what your problem is? You're so damn blind! 'Friend'. 'Friend'. 'Friend'. To her it's like a curse. Do you know how much it hurts her? And you've been away for so long...!" He was furious and was now holding Edward by his neck.

He pulled away and grasped his neck where the other boy had been holding him. "W-What are you talking about!" He asked still rubbing his neck. Ferocity had now turned into confusion.

"Can you really blame her for falling for me? Especially when you weren't around to care. I am, after all, a lot like you. Minus the hair and preferences in color."

"You aren't anything like me! Winry would never-"

"Never say 'never' Edward. We of all people should know this." The raven-haired boy said seriously with his eyes focused on Edward. His eyes bright with a fire raging within them.

Edward let his gaze fall to the ground. Yes, the dirt road, very interesting. He knew the boy was right. What kind of friend had he been for these past years. He couldn't protect her. He couldn't do anything. All because he was so intent on rescuing his brother he had forgotten about everyone else. People who were also important.

The silence was interrupted by the opening and closing of a door. The noise was as loud as a gun shot on this quiet night. Both boys spun around sharply to face a sleepy girl standing in the door way. She rubbed her eyes as her blond hair whipped around her face because of the strong wind. "Mmm...Ren...?" She said as if she were still in a daze. She squinted her eyes and stared at the two blurry figures standing infront of the house. She stumbled down the steps toward Edward and Ren. "Ren, what the hell is going on?" She asked slightly regaining her vision. "Who are you talking to!"

Winry tripped but luckily she was caught by Ren. He sighed happy she had not hurt herself.

This hurt Edward more than eyes could see. _I could have helped her..._ He thought. Feeling a hint of jealousy rising within himself.

_This couldn't have come at a worse time._ Ren thought helping Winry to her feet.

"You idiot! What have I told you about your stupid late night walks!" She yelled tightening her fist. She had not seen Edward yet, who is still watching from the side with hurt and jealousy welling up inside him.

"Ahhhh...Sorry! Sorry!" Ren apologized afraid that if he didn't Winry would hit him. But it was good she hadn't brought her wrench with her. With that thought Ren sighed.

"You are so stupid!" She scolded Ren.

"What do you mean **me**! I'm not stupid, auto-mail freak! You're the one obsessed with machines and junk!"

"Well at least I'm not an alchemy freak!" Winry teased. "Who are you talking to anyway! It's late. Who in their right mind would be awake at this...hour..." Her last few words were shaky as here eyes fell upon Edward. "Ed..." She whispered. Tears threatening to fall, but Winry held them back. "When did you come back?" She asked.

Edward turned his head away from her gaze. "Yesterday." Was his simple statement.

How could she replace him so easily! That was the only thought that ran through his mind.

"Oh..." She didn't bother to use any real words. They wouldn't have come out right anyway. "Do...you have a place to stay?" She asked as Ren watched them curiously.

"Yeah." Edward lied still averting Winry's eyes. He would break down if he saw her face to face. He didn't like the feeling of being jealous. Jealous that his spot labeled 'best friend' in Winry's heart was stolen by someone else. To make matters worse it seemed like the two were living together.

Edward was ready to leave when Winry grabbed the back of his red coat. "Wait." She pleaded. "Please stay. Just one day. Then you can go. You can go, I promise." Tears started to fall whether Winry liked it or not. They fell onto the dirt road creating little drops of water on it's surface. "I missed you..."

Edward cringed. _Like hell she missed me! Being all friendly with Ren. With that jerk!_ He thought but did not say it out loud. He made sure of that. "No." He told her instead. As much as he wanted to he couldn't. Seeing the two together would hurt Edward too much. He pulled Winry's hand from his coat. "I'll see ya later then." He spoke solemnly and started to pull away. Winry let go of him, broken once again by the true 'jerk', Edward Elric.

Winry turned around and started to cry. All the tears she had held for the past four years that Edward had been gone came pouring out. Ren watched her cry not helping her in any way. After all he thought that it wasn't something that he could help her with. It was her affair not his. But somehow his body wasn't doing as it was told. He held Winry protectively. "I won't leave you like he did." Ren told her reassuringly. But even so she continued to cry.

Edward turned around halfway down the road to see Ren holding Winry and Winry holding him back. They looked happy from his point of view. They looked content. "Heh. Right, you really did miss me didn't you?" He said to himself sarcastically. "But I guess I really don't deserve you." The wind continued to blow as Edward made his way down the long road. It led somewhere. It had to. But at the moment he didn't know or care where he was heading. As long as it was away from Ren and Winry.

**A/N:**

Okay, I know you must have lots and lots of questions. I'll be sure to clarify everything in the next few chapters. And I know this isn't the best fanfic ever but I'm trying. So if you would be kind enough to review then I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks. P.S. The next chap. will be updated next week sometime.

**NOTE:**

If people do not review this will become a **post series!**


	2. A Dream of the Past

When Edward first meets Ren, the boy that shares a striking resemblance to himself will sparks fly? Or will they become...friends? Not likely. The fight is just beginning. It is far from over...

"The past is something one can never truly escape from. You can run and hide but your past is something that stays with you. It can never be erased. I've learned that the hard way. It will stay with me always. And this is just another chapter of my screwed up life."

**555**

"Ahh...The sky's nice tonight." Edward sighed as he lay underneath the branches of a lush green tree. It was now early into the morning but somehow thoughts of what went on just hours before kept him awake. How he so desperately wanted to get some sleep.

The sky was still dark. Only little beams of light peeked out of the corners of the sky. The wind was still cold and the grass he had lain himself on was slightly damp.

_How could Winry just forget about me? Damn, I know I've been gone for a while but still... _Edward thought as he raised a hand to shield his eyes from the light. His thoughts soon started to wander around aimlessly. And it drifted back to the first time he had met that...that...jerk! The 'jerk' that he hated to admit, looked a whole lot like himself. And not only looked like himself but acted the same as well. The 'jerk' known as Ren.

"He's such a cocky ass!" Edward told himself in disgust. He was remembering all those times he had to spend time with the raven-haired kid. But it was kind of funny to think about because both boys have quite a temper. By this time sleep had crept slowly into his eyes. Making his eye lids heavy. Edward rubbed them time and time again but he soon gave in and fell into a deep sleep. A sleep that was about to refresh his memory. A dream of the past...

**555**

"What the hell? Colonel, you can't be serious!" Edward yelled at the top of his lungs. He slammed his fist violently into the desk.

"Oh no, Full Metal, I am completely serious. This is your mission, like it or not you **will** be completing it." Roy stated calmly not bothering to look up from his paperwork that had been long past due.

"No way! And you can't make me!" Edward continued to yell.

"I beg to differ. I can and I will make you do this. It is required by the military." Roy looked up with an evil smirk on his face. Edward cringed. "Unless...You want me to stop funding your research."

"NO! You can't do that!"

"Yes I can." Roy responded confidently.

"Rrrrrr...Fine!" Edward gave in. "When is my so called 'mission'?"

"Tomorrow at 2:00 p.m. sharp!"

"Yeah, okay." Edward turned to leave. Defeated by the colonel once more he let his shoulders fall limply. Tomorrow he'd have to face this boy whom he knew nothing of in a fight. The fight was simply meant to test his fighting ability. Especially since this boy would be new to the military and all it's rules. edward disliked the idea. He said it was stupid since the boy had already passed all of the other parts of the exam. Somehow he had gotten pressured into doing something yet again.

Edward yawned. Clearly he was tired. He awaited the moment when he'd have to fight this 'boy'. He sat on a couch in the colonel's office and draped his arms over the top of it.

"What time is it?" Edward asked. Directing his question to the colonel, Roy Mustang.

"1:57 p.m." He answered back concentrating on paperwork yet again.

"Agghh! Three more damn minutes till that boy gets here." Edward yelled as he started to fidget. He was trying to do anything possible to keep himself busy. And believe me, Edward knew those three minutes, 180 seconds, were going to kill him.

"Full Metal, I advise you to be careful. Don't just play around thinking the fight is simply for fun and nothing more. This boy is good. Or so I've been told. They say that he's the genius of his time. And I left out the part that people say that he reminds them of you."

"What?" Edward asked as he bolted up from his chair.

"I'm not sure if the facts are all true but that is what I've been told." Roy said his eyes focused on paperwork.

"But-" Edward was interrupted but the sudden opening of the office door. He spun around to face a boy. A boy who he figured was 'the boy' that he was about to face. He stood in the middle of the doorway long black hair tied in a pony tail, black gloves pulled over his hands, and a blue coat much like Edward's red one. And the boy was short! As short as Edward anyway.

"Damn." Edward cursed under his breath as he found the boy looked like him.

"Who the hell decided that I had to meet here on a Saturday?" The boy yelled angrily making his way toward the colonel's desk. He stood there waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, wow as short as Full Metal I see." Roy said with a smirk knowing that he would make Edward burst into a fit of anger.

And Edward did as the colonel anticipated. "**I-am-not-so-short-so-small-so-unnoticeable-so-tiny-so-much-like-a-speck-of-dust-that-no-one-can-see-me-with-out-looking-into-a-microscope!"** Edward marched over to the colonel's desk angrily.

"Well, now that the both of you seem ready to fight let's get it over with." Roy said ignoring both of their statements. He pushed himself onto his feet and began walking toward the wooden door that connected his office with the hallway. Both boys followed after the colonel.

Now Edward was definitely interested. Seeing as the boy looked like himself and acted the same as well. As much as he hated to agree with the colonel, this was going to be interesting.

The three reached the fighting grounds. It wasn't special or anything. It was a simple field with trees, a few flowers, and all of the other things that you could imagine in a field. They stepped onto the grass feeling it underneath their feet as they walked into the center of the field.

Roy suddenly stopped walking and so did the boys. "I forgot to ask but what exactly is your name? The military did not give me a name they just told me that you would be Full Metal's look-alike." With that, Edward cringed. He did not like the colonel referring the boy as his 'look-alike'.

"Hm? Oh, my name is Ren." The boy answered simply.

"No last name?" Roy asked a puzzled by the fact he did not give his full name. In the military most people do.

"No." Was all that Ren said. He shown only a little emotion in his voice.

Edward just listened. He did not bother speaking up. There was no need for it.

Edward, Roy, and Ren stood in the middle of the field as a cool breeze blew past them. The fight was about to start. Roy was there simply to observe and nothing more. He stood farther away from Edward and Ren. They stood across of each other engaging in a staring contest. Gold eyes burning into silver ones. The fight was about to begin. Roy put his hand up and brought it back down in one swift movement and both boys bolted off. It was time.

Ren kept telling himself he was not going to lose. Not even to the Full Metal Alchemist. He had much more to prove in this fight. Much more than anyone could ever imagine. And he was definitely **not** going to lose this fight.

Edward was ready. Ready than he could ever be. Or was he? Even if he knew nothing of Ren he would not and could not allow himself to lose. This fight was sure to be an interesting one.

**A/N:**

Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did this right before my homework so if it seems rushed I'm sorry. I had to hurry. Anyway if you liked it please review. And if at least one person tells me to update I will. Thanks to all you readers! Bye bye till next time! Hopefully 'next time' will be soon.


	3. A Win or a Loss? You Decide

"Whether one loses or wins is all up to who is judging the match. What that person decides is final. No ifs, ands, or ,buts. What is decided, is decided and that's that. But how exactly do you judge a match without a judge? Do you guess? Do you assume? I don't quite know and I don't think I ever will. But I think I can get by without a person like that. After all, I've never had one in my life before."

**555**

The fight had started but so far the two had yet to make a move. The strong, chilly wind blew the trees so forcefully that leaves were sent in and about the surrounding area. From Roy's point of view it seemed as if Edward and Ren were fighting each other with deadly glares instead of with their fists and their alchemy. It was a fight that could not be seen by eyes alone. Both of them weren't about to make a move any time soon. Roy undoubtedly noticed this and let out a sigh. Now he knew what the other soldiers were talking about when they said Ren was Full Metal's 'look-alike'.

_Stubborn...They're both so stubborn._ Roy thought still awaiting the moment when the boys would stop glaring and take some action. For him it was getting quite boring watching two lifeless statues.

After a few minutes of listening to the wind howl and the leaves fall to the grassy ground Roy's wish was finally granted! In a blink of an eye both boys bolted forward as if on cue.

Edward transmutated his mechanical arm into a sharp blade. The afternoon sun shone brightly off it. Edward aimed for Ren's neck, planing to pin him to the ground. But right as Edward was inches away from his target, Ren ducked and kicked his blond opponent in the shin. Edward flinched and took a swift step back. Now the two were where they first began the fight.

Both boys, Edward and Ren, took in heavy breaths of air. The tension was making them nervous and they began to sweat.

_I want to win because there is no way I am going to loose to an amateur, that's for sure. But what is he doing this for? I know why I joined the military but--Arrrgh! Never mind he probably just wants all the damn power that comes with being part of the military!_ Edward's thoughts were getting all jumbled up as he stared down his opponent.

"C'mon, we're not getting anywhere, you know?" Edward asked while one of his trademark smirks appeared on his once serious face.

"Heh. I guess you're right." Ren answered as a smirk came across his face as well.

"Let's go then." Edward suggested holding his blade-like arm infront of himself, positioned to attack.

"You sure you're ready?" Ren teased as he made sure his black gloves were on tight.

"Sure as hell." Edward said confidently.

Ren looked up and gave the blond-headed teen another serious smirk.

For the second time the boys lunged forward. Ren quickly transmutated a sharp spear and Edward let his mouth fall open slightly.

"How the-!" Edward cursed under his breath as he dodged Ren's slashes. The spear got dangerously close to cutting him but Edward managed to evade it with just a torn coat. "Damn!" Was all he could say. Ren, this **boy**, was good as much as Edward hated to admit it.

"That spear! You...what!" Edward tried to ask between blocks and dodges.

"Remember, I am no **amateur**!" Ren hissed.

Edward decided he should start taking this fight seriously. Or else it could turn out bad. Real bad.

_I'll aim for his glove. It probably has a transmutation circle on it or something that allows him to summon things like that spear. That spear like mine! _Edward had his plan laid out clearly in his head.

He rushed up to Ren and positioned his blade at the right angle, he pulled down his blade-like arm with force. Force and speed so unbelievably fast that he just managed to snag Ren's glove. His spear fell to the floor with a silent crash as it snapped in two.

_Yes! Plan A accomplished. _Edward thought as he faced Ren with a smile. Ren looked as if he were in a daze. He continued to stare at his torn glove that slid slowly off his hand. His metal hand...

"What! You-you!" Edward couldn't form any words. After all it had come as a shock to him that Rem also had an auto-mail arm. But it was his left arm unlike Edward, whose auto-mail was his right. But it was still quite the shock.

Ren looked up partially awake from his dreamlike state. Pain reflected in his now clouded silver eyes.

Roy who was, still after all this time, watching from afar saw what had happened. From the beginning till now. And he was a little surprised by the sudden turn of events.

_Who would have thought that Ren would also have auto-mail? What a strange coincidence._ He thought quite amused.

"Do you think losing that glove will stop me?" Ren asked Edward as his eyes returned to it's former state, bright with a fire burning within them. Much like Edward's golden eyes.

Edward didn't know how to respond. He was still in shock to have learned that the boy also had auto-mail and now he was saying he was still going to win! HOW? Was the question of the day for Edward Elric.

Ren reached down and placed his metal hand over the broken spear and with a bright flash of light restoring it to its original form. Brand new. Not broken, no scratches, and a sharp tip that was sure to draw blood with a soft brush of the skin.

"But-but..." Edward sighed. This was too confusing for him to comprehend. Even if he was a genius this was far beyond the border of intelligence and insanity.

Without warning Ren bolted forward, spear in hand. Edward too much in shock stood there like an idiot and got pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Uhhh..." Was Edward's intelligent statement.

"I win!" Ren teased still holding the spear to Edward's neck and drawing out his words so he could hear them clealy.

"No. It's a tie." Edward said calmly.

Ren turned his head slowly to see that Edward also had his blade pressed lightly against his neck. Not nearly hard enough to cause pain or to draw blood. Ren sighed. "So close."

Edward grinned although he was not happy about the tie either.

Roy grinned from afar. _I thought so. A tie. But Ren's actually pretty good. I bet Full Metal thinks this so well, although he'd never admit to it._

A young girl with long blond hair stood infront of the door. The door to the colonel, Roy Mustang's office. She could hear voices from the inside. It sounded like a person yelling. The person was obviously upset about something. She sighed and mustered all the courage she had to knock on that sturdy wooden door. Three knocks was all it took until someone opened the door.

"Um...Hey." She heard a boy say.

"How dare you, Edward Elric! Is, 'Um...Hey' all you can say? Some greeting!" She fumed while she turned to look up anger forming in her blue, azure eyes.

"I'm not Edward." The boy answered once the girl had realized this.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She apologized with a blush.

_Wow. Even if I didn't look at him I could of sworn he sounded like Ed. He even looks like Ed! Weird..._ She thought.

She backed up a little so that she could look him in the eye, his silver eyes. "By chance do you know where he might be?" she asked.

He scratched his head as if he were trying to remember something. "Hmm...Well I actually am not so sure."

"Okay then. Can you tell him 'Winry' was looking for him?"

"Sure." He answered and turned to leave through the open door.

"Wait." Winry stopped him. The boy turned around with a questioning expression on his face. "What's your name? You know mine so it will be even if you tell me yours."

"I'm Ren. Just, 'Ren'." He stated with a smile and he continued to walk away. His blue coat blowing freely around himself as he made his way down the hallway.

Winry sat down on a nearby bench. "Ren..." She kept repeating to herself. "Ren..."

**A/N:**

Thanks to all of those who were kind enough to review! I luv ya all!

I hope this chapter was okay. From my point of view it was boring to write and to read. I don't think this chapter was all that good. But I'm promising you that things will start to get good! Especially since Winry has made her way to this part of the story.

Review please and I'll update! The more reviews the longer the next chapter!

**P.S.**

Forgive any spelling or grammar corrections.


	4. All of a Sudden

"He always leaves me. Without a doubt he always has to leave. Or so he says. No one tells him he _has_ to leave I think he feels as if he is obligated to. But what he does not know is that I want him to stay. I want him to be here. Here with **me**. To share his thoughts, feelings, everything, with _me_. I know it hurts him. But that's the reason I want him to stay because when he leaves I get hurt too. He thinks he's protecting me. From what though? In truth he's only causing me more pain. 'Stay with me', those are the words I long to speak to him. But I'll never. I can't. Besides, we're only friends and nothing more...Or are we? Are friends allowed to kiss?"

**555**

Winry hoisted herself onto her feet. She took some time to dust of her skirt and straiten her blond hair. Winry started to make her way down the hall, away from Roy's office. It had been quite a while since she had first arrived at Central, but still no sign of Edward. The fact that she came all this way to see him and he was not there was driving her insane. And Winry was tired of waiting.

She finally made her way to the front doors. The main doors that could be seen from the outside. She had walked briskly down the hallways and levels of the building not stopping to glance at anything. She put her hands up against the metal doors and forcefully pushed them open. Winry was greeted with fresh air and a familiar voice. The voice of, not Edward but, Ren.

"You were sitting in there for a while." He said with a smile.

"Hm. I figured Ed might come back soon. Guess I was wrong." Winry said with a slight chuckle. She was laughing at her own stupidity. When did Edward ever 'come back soon'?...You're right, _never_.

"How can you sit still without going crazy, being in that _place_." Ren asked as he turned his attention from Winry to the blue sky that hovered over the Earth.

"What?" Winry asked as she scratched her head in confusion. She was kicked out of her thoughts about Edward and had no idea what Ren was talking about.

"Sorry, you must think I'm an air-head." He kept his bright silver eyes on they sky. It was as if he were looking toward some distant world that Winry could not bring herself to see.

"Oh, no. Not at all." Winry commented politely. She was used to all this day dreaming and whatnots, Edward did it a lot. Somehow Winry had gotten so adapted to it that it didn't seem to phase her one bit.

"It's just that I don't like being in there where all those damn rules are put into play. It's irritating." Ren continued. "I have enough things to worry about and rules are something I **do not** want to add to that list." Ren said as he returned his gaze to Winry. "I'm sorry. I keep dumping all of my troubles onto your shoulders. And we just met! Arrrgh! I'm such an idiot!" He yelled obviously embarrassed.

"It's really not a problem. I like when people tell me things. It's nice to know that they can share what they're feeling with you." Winry gave Ren a kindhearted smile. But she only wished Edward would share what _he_ thought and felt with her. Whenever she saw him he would smile, but what he did not know was that Winry could see through his every action. She could see that he was suffering on the inside. It was not only hurting him but it was also hurting her. It hurt her because it felt to her as if she could not be trusted. Not even by a friend whom she had known since they were children. Is to be trusted too much to ask? She thought to herself as the smile faded from her face and her eyes became clouded with sadness.

Ren saw this and now it was his turn to be confused. "What's wrong?" He asked thinking it was his fault.

"Mmm. Nothing. I'm fine." Winry responded in a cheerful tone, hoping it would cover her mood.

"Sure?" Ren asked suspiciously as if her were teasing her.

"Yeah I'm sure. Positive!" She chirped.

"Okay...I'm trusting you now." Ren said still retaining his suspicious voice.

Winry laughed and Ren chuckled. She had only just met him but it felt like she had known him for years. Maybe it was because Ren was so much like Edward, in appearance and personality. If it was in fact because of that or if it was because of something else, who knows? She liked him and that was that. But only as a 'friend' of course.

"Winry!" She heard a voice call out to her.

She spun around to see Edward running toward her, his blond braid flying behind himself as he ran. She thought about waving and smiling at him but thought she wouldn't. Winry figured she'd stick with their normal greeting, a hit to the head and a few harsh words.

Edward stopped abruptly infront of Winry and Ren. He was breathing heavily. It seemed like he had ran quite far.

Winry was about to release all of the words that she had planed to say, it went somewhat like this, "Edward Elric you jerk! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you? I come to visit you and you make me wait for nearly three hours! How dare you! You are such a stupid idiot! And don't forget how unbelievably **SHORT** you are!" But Winry thought better when she felt the tension in the air rise.

"What the hell are you doing talking to him!" Edward questioned Winry. She could see the anger boiling within Edward.

"Umm...So? What's wrong with me talking to Ren? I can talk to anyone I want to, Edward Elric!" She yelled.

"Wait! That's not what I meant! Don't hit me! I really did not mean that! The words came out wrong!" Edward begged for forgiveness knowing if he did not he would surely be punished.

Winry sighed. "Whatever."

Edward turned his attention back to Ren and gave him a cold glare. Ren answered him with a glare of his own.

Winry just watched the two boys stare each other down. And yet again it was golden eyes burning into silver ones. A death glare.

She thought quickly of something to do. Something to relieve the tension that was so thick it was suffocating.

_I've got it!_ Winry thought snapping her fingers. She brought her hand up behind Edward's blond head and guess what she did? Just guess...Yup she hit him with a force that almost made him fall to his feet.

"What the hell was that for, Winry!" He asked his rage now directed at Winry.

"Do you expect me to stay out here for the whole day as you two just stare at each other like little girls having a popularity contest?" Winry stood stubbornly with her hands on her hips. She was not picking a fight with Ren just with Edward. She hoped he didn't take the comment seriously. Ren probably noticed why she was doing this and gave her a nod.

"Fine! Where do you want me to take you? There is no place to go!" Edward yelled.

"We can always go to the shops in town! If you buy me something I'll think about forgiving you." Winry said with a smirk.

"What no way! I hardly have any money as it is!"

"Oh well then. I guess you're going to have to accept your punishment as a man."

"**NO**! We'll go and I'll buy you something, okay? Happy?" Edward yelled furiously. First he lost to Roy and now this? He felt pathetic.

Winry smiled happily. She always did win when it came to fighting with Edward. She reached down, grabbed his hand, and started to drag him off in the opposite direction. She looked back only to see what kind of expression Ren had on his face. She was glad to see him smiling, but his silver eyes had anger residing in them, Winry could see it clearly. She didn't understand why the two had looked at each other with such feelings of hate. It came as a surprise to her. She had thought they were friends at first. Big mistake. But all that didn't matter. For now all that did matter was spending this oh so short time with Edward. He'd have to leave her again eventually and Winry knew this so she decided to bring the most out of the time she did have with him. The only thing to do now was to get Edward to open up to her a little more. But that could take some time...

**555**

Winry sighed and pulled back her blond hair in to a pony tail. It was driving her insane when it kept whipping against her face. Winry and Edward had just got back from shopping. It was enough to last Edward a life time. Winry had gone into almost every store and bought at least one thing from each. Using Edward's money!

Winry sat on Edward's bed going through her millions of packages, a broad smile pasted over her face. She kept uttering words of thanks to Edward. He only grunted in response. It wasn't like he could have refused. She would have bashed him if he did. And that would not have been good. Not at all.

"Ed?" Winry asked curiously looking up from her mountain of bags.

"What?" Edward asked turning from his desk to Winry. There were books scattered all over it's surface. Books about alchemy of course.

"Have you been taking care of your arm?" She questioned as she walked toward him.

"Uhh...hahaha...It's funny that you mention it." Edward laughed nervously.

"What did you do?" She picked up his arm and pulled up his sleeve and gasped. The auto-mail was partially rusting and chipped in some areas. "Edward!" She screamed.

"Sorry!" He apologized. "It got wet and some previous fights took it's tool on my arm."

Winry sighed. "I guess I'll have to fix it." She was to tired from shopping to argue with this stubborn jerk. "I might have to stay here for about a week of two."

"What! It takes that long to just fix it?" Edward asked in shock.

"I'm not a miracle worker, Ed." She stated simply.

There was silence for quite a while. Winry thought Edward had started reading his books again so she did not say a word. She went to sit back on his bed. But Edward was not reading; his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Why are you here, Winry?" Edward asked seriously. The question had been nagging at his mind and he needed to let it loose. Although he did not turn around to face the blond-haired girl.

"What are you talking about? I've visited you before. Why would this time have a special meaning behind it?" Winry questioned.

"C'mon, Winry. Something's up. You would never offer to stay here unless something was really bothering you."

"I would offer to stay! You would just never let me even if I asked." Winry muttered. She turned to look at the ground. "You would just tell me that you were working hard to bring Al back and you couldn't afford to put me at risk in case anything happened."

"You know that's not the reason, Winry." Edward disagreed.

"But Ed-"

He interrupted her. "Just tell me."

"I...can't." Winry began to tear slightly. Her vision was becoming cloudy.

"Please, tell me. I know something is wrong."

"The...house, itÕs gone...Ó She slowly finished. ÒAnd so is grandma.Ó

"What!" Edward said in shock he bolted up from his chair and ran to Winry. "How did it happen?"

"I think...I left the candle lit that night...I forgot to blow it out. The candle...must have fallen and started a fire. Before I knew it I was awoken by the heat of the spreading fire. I managed to get out with just a few burns but..." She cried into the palms of her hands. "It's all my damn fault! I'm so stupid!"

Edward didn't know what to do, how to react. Should he comfort her? He wasn't sure if he should. _ I think I'll just give her some time to herself. I'm sure she'll feel better after._ He told himself.

He rose to his feet and headed for the door. But before he could reach the door knob she caught him. "Ed...don't let go." She pleaded as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't leave me now."

Edward flinched. _Why is Winry being so cuddly?_ He asked himself. It was making him even more nervous, if that was possible. He began to sweat.

"I missed you so much. When grandma died I thought I had no one but I still have you, right?" Winry pressed herself closer to Edward. She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I...Winry. Y-You should get some sleep. I'm sure you'll feel better tomorrow. Then we can find you a place to stay for the time being." Edward said trying to pull away from her hold on his waist.

"But Ed...I want to stay with you. You are my best friend and you're all the family I have left."

If this is how she treats friends I wonder how she treats the people she loves. Edward thought to himself. She did not release him, she just held him tighter. Edward looked down at the blond who had held him so tight. He really wanted to pull away. Winry was his _friend_ not his...lover.

Winry looked up again into Edward's scared childlike eyes. And he looked into her sad, teary eyes. "Kiss me." She said.

"What!" Edward tried to full away but to no avail. Winry had already locked lips with him. She gave it all of her passion but Edward just stood there like a statue, not returning the kiss. When Winry had pulled away to catch her breath Edward walked calmly to the door.

"What was that all of a sudden?" He asked. "Friends **do not** kiss. And I want you to remember, you are my **friend**, nothing more. So rest up tonight and tomorrow we'll find you a place to stay." Edward said coldly walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

**A/N:**

Okay, how was this chapter? Talk about mood swings. I thought I displayed their emotions really poorly. But I hope you liked it, nonetheless. Even if I think it did suck. Oh yeah! And you might be finding the house fire incident a little awkward. There is more behind the story though. Is it that Winry is not aware of it or does she simply not wish to speak of it? I am not telling you will just have to find out yourself!

**THANKS!**

Well I just wanted to say thank you to the people who reviewed! I love you all! You make me want to keep writing! The list of people who get a cookie and a hug are as followed...

**Akina Hasegawa- **You reviewed for all three chapters! Yay! And lookie how much you typed! Wow! I admire you! HereÕs a _big_ cookie and a _big_ hug! Thank you so much!

**Captain Stu-** Thank you for taking the time to write a review. You have no idea how happy it makes me feel to get my readers responses. Positive ones too! Thank you again! Oh and here is your cookie and hug!

**GundamWingFanatic90-** Sorry. You are kind of confused, yeah? I wanted to start the story off somewhere in the middle so it would not be so strait forward. But by the later chapters you will be completely filled in on what happened. Thank you for reviewing and here is your cookie and your hug!

**LovelyRedRose- **lol I am glad I got you so into the story. LetÕs me know I am doing an _okay_ job. Thanks a bunch. Oops! Cannot forget the cookie and hug!

**dbzgtfan2004- **Thank you for your kind words and as you can see I am continuing the story! Take your cookie and here is your hug!

**Luthi585-** Before I forget, here is your cookie and hug! And a big _thank you!_ Ok, onto my random blabbering... More kind words! Yay for me! Though I really did not inspire Ren in anyone. I just thought, _Hey, I know! I will make some guy like Ed and make them rivals!_ I did not put much thought into it.

**AnimeDarkRain- **I really do not know what that is supposed to mean. Care to enlighten me? But you can take a cookie anyways! And I am in a happy mood so have a hug too!


	5. Lifting the Pain

"I can help you if you let me. I can take all the pains you have and place them on my shoulders. You think I'm selfish but in reality I just want to stop your hurting. Is it so bad to help someone who doesn't want you? Is it so bad to want to hold someone who is just your friend? I know I asked him a million times to stay but yet he still leaves. It was no different last night. How can I possibly sort out my emotions? Or am I just doomed to waver between love and friendship?"

**555**

Winry ran her fingers through her tangled blond hair. She was troubled and being without a brush made her frustrated. She thought about the way she had acted toward Edward the previous night.

_Ed probably hates me now! What the hell was I thinking making a move on him? I'm such an idiot! _Winry felt like crying. She had never wanted to ruin her relationship with him, but somehow all that emotion she had bottled up had rushed out of her all at one time. Edward was the only person there. And Winry needed someone to comfort her so she turned to him. Which was wrong. Entirely wrong. Her eyes fell from the mirror to the hardwood floor. _I'm such an idiot! _ She screamed in her mind letting a few tears fall steadily down her cheeks. Suddenly the door opened.

Using the back of her hand, Winry wiped the tears off of her face. She blinked the remaining tears out of her eyes and tried to straiten her tangled hair once more.

"What?" She asked trying to cover up the way she was actually feeling. She stared into the mirror, at herself, with frustration.

"Let's go." Edward said with a voice so cold it made her flinch. She could see his soulless expression reflected in the mirror. He wasn't how he usually was. It was strange and quite scary to see him in such a mood.

Edward stood in the doorway not planning to move anytime soon. He was determined to find Winry a place to stay. 'A place' that was not with him.

With a sigh Winry turned her vision from the mirror to Edward. _I'm not going to argue with him. _ She thought as she let out another deep sigh. Winry wiped her damp face again, walked right pass Edward, and into the living room.

Out in the living room a simple, black couch was positioned against the otherwise plain wall. An old fashioned radio was placed on a wooden table. On the right wall a window with nice creme color curtains blocked out the morning light. Winry did not bother to glance around the room. She was going to leave and that was that. There was no sense in getting attached to anything. And no way was Edward letting her stay with him. Not after last night. But she couldn't really blame him. It was her fault, after all. It was her fault for turning to him for comfort. It was Winry's mistake.

"Let's go." Edward opened another door and left for the outside without saying anything else. He left the door open for her to follow.

"Yeah." Winry whispered as she focused her attention on the floor upon which she was walking. She followed Edward out of the front door of his apartment and into the tiled hall.

Edward didn't bother to lock the door or wait for Winry. He turned around for just a second to see if she was following him. Winry was, after all, very stubborn. Edward was surprised to see her right behind him. Her head watching the ground closely, deep in thought. He stopped walking and turned to face her. Without looking up Winry collided with Edward.

"Sorry..." She said in a voice barely audible. Winry backed away from Edward; her eyes still focused on the spotless tile.

Edward did not respond. With no expression visible on his face, he turned and continued walking. But suddenly Winry reached out and caught his hand.

"Ed...I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I won't do it again. Just don't be mad. Don't make me leave..." Winry begged as tears filled her azure, blue eyes.

And yet again there was a pause. No words came from Edward's mouth. He knew he could not allow Winry to stay with him nor could he put her in danger because of his job as a 'dog of the military'. One night he might be sent on a mission and he knew there would be no time for 'good byes'. Edward wanted to spare Winry of that hurt. The hurt of him leaving so suddenly. The probability of him not coming back. And after last night he wasn't too sure if he'd be safe from **her**. What if Winry had another breakdown, what would Edward do then?

"It's okay. Don't cry about it." Edward told her. "I'm not mad." Sure Edward wasn't mad. The way he pulled away from her was purely because of instinct. They were friends and it felt as if those emotions went far beyond that of 'friendship'. He was more afraid than mad.

"Are you sure you're not mad?" She questioned looking up at him with tearful eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Edward continued. "But I can't let you stay with me."

"What? Why not?" Winry wiped her eyes and waited for a response.

"You just can't stay." Was Edward's simple statement.

"Why?" Winry pushed the conversation along.

"Because you can't." Edward turned and started walking. "C'mon, there's another apartment building nearby we have to be there in ten minutes. If you like it, that will be where you'll be staying." He motioned with his hand for her to follow.

"Ed! Why won't you just let me stay with you! I said I was sorry! I won't do it again! I swear!" Winry cried out and ran up to Edward.

"I told you already you can't stay."

"But-"

Winry was interrupted by Edward. "Don't make this difficult. Winry." He said in a stern voice.

Winry did not speak. She was not bothered by what Edward had said but what he had not said. Winry thought that coming here to see him would have made her happy again. And lift some pain from her heart. Edward had just made things worse. He never was good with emotions but this was unbelievable. Who could be such a jerk?

"I just thought that..." Her voice trailed off.

"What did you say?" Edward asked turning his head in confusion.

"I just thought that you could help me."

" I am, aren't I?" Edward questioned referring to the apartment he was gong to rent for her.

"Not that, Ed. I'm not talking about that. I just came here because I wanted you to tell me everything was going to be okay! I wanted you to say I was overreacting! And that grandma Pinako would want me to be happy!" Winry continued in a trembling voice. "But you never did. You pushed me away like I was nothing. Just exactly what **am** I to you?" Words were rushing from her mouth and she couldn't do anything to stop them.

"You mean a lot to me, Winry." Edward said.

"Then why didn't you reassure me on anything! You just left me like you always do!" Tears began running down Winry's cheeks creating rivers.

There was silence between the two. Then Edward decided to speak. "Winry, I'm sorry. But, I can't say those things. I'm not good enough to say those things. I don't know if everything's going to be okay. Heck, I don't even know if I'll live to see tomorrow! But you know very well that I can't give up. I have to get Al back. It's my responsibility. And with that responsibility comes a great risk. I don't want you getting hurt because of me." Edward said. His face becoming shadowed with painful memories. He began walking once more.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered for she knew it hurt him more than words could describe. The thought of his brother filled his mind with regrets and Winry knew that. She walked up behind Edward and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry..."

Edward blushed furiously but again he did not pull away. Her warm embrace made him feel comfortable. It was not filled with lust as it had been the previous night. But just simply with kindness. The pure intentions of taking pain off his shoulders. But still, this was nothing more than a friendly hug to him.

The fact that this bothered her made Winry wonder. Made her wonder why Edward Elric made her feel this way. Did she truly feel more for him than 'just friendship'? Or was it just the shock of losing her grandmother that was controlling her emotions? She did not know. But for now she'd help him in anyway she could. Although Edward had not done anything but hurt her she'd help him. To be wanted meant more to Winry than anything else. And to be wanted by Edward made her heart soar. But for some reason it didn't make her feel as good as she thought it would. _ Why is that? _She wondered.

**A/N**:

Sorry, this chapter took so long to update. But I got it done and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Thanx to all you readers and reviewers! I love you!

I'll answer questions next time around.

Sky


	6. For Her Own Good

"She has to leave. I can't allow her to stay. It's far too dangerous to be with me. My job, my life, everything I must do is dangerous. Sometimes I don't know if I'll live to see the next morning. I don't know if I'll wake up and see the sun streaming through my window. It's like I'm standing on the edge of a blade. One false movement and I slice myself in two. I can't put others at risk. If someone were to get hurt, if _she_ were to get hurt I'd die. I'd surely die."

"Why can't he understand that when he tries to protect me I end up getting hurt anyway. There seems to be no point in it anymore. It's as if he's blinded by his hopes to protect me that he cannot see beyond that and into the true source of all of my pains. He's killing me from the inside out. Whether he means to or not, the fact is that he is. I'm dying. I'm truly dying."

**555**

"Winry..." Edward whispered nervously into her ear as he thought of pulling away from the girl. The feeling of her being so unbelievably close to him made Edward shiver. Her hair brushed ever so gently against his face with every slight movement she made. "I'm okay. You can let go." He told her in a soothing voice as his arms hung limply by his sides. Although what he really wanted to say was, "Please, let me go. Let me go now." It was much more demanding than what he had just told her.

Winry clung tightly to Edward gripping his red coat, breathing in his scent. She had not heard him whisper his plea.

Winry brought her hands up to Edward's head as she placed her head on his shoulder. She ran her slender hands down his neck making him shiver again. She twirled the loose strans of his golden hair between her fingers. It was clear that she didn't want only to comfort Edward any more. The lust from the previous night returned to her eyes.

"Why is it? Why, Ed?" Winry whispered into his ear.

"Winry..." Edward said uncomfortably. His muscles began to tense.

_She's holding me again... _He thought, remembering events of the pervious night. The night that wasn't what Edward would call 'pleasant'. The night that was indeed a 'living nightmare'.

"I don't understand what you are talking about." Edward told her sternly trying to keep his calm.

"Why do you make me feel this way?" She asked him. Her lips brushing against his neck with every spoken word. Thus, making Edward flinch.

"I...don't know." Edward told her because he really had no idea.

_Tell her to let go you idiot!_ Edward screamed at himself. _Tell her now before things get as bad as last night! Or even worse!_

"Winry, I don't think you should be-"

"Just...please...hold me. Hold me." She told him snuggling deeper into his chest.

_Why do I do this to him? I keep telling myself that it's just because grandma passed away. That I need someone to turn to, but is that really all Ed is to me? And if so why do I need him so much? _Winry questioned herself as she fiddled with Edward's hair._ Stupid jerk, you mess me up so bad..._

Edward did not answer and he began to sweat due to nervousness. The situation was beginning to get severe just as he had feared.

_I can't..._ Edward told himself. _It's just that we're friends and...friends shouldn't be doing things like this. I can't hold her. I can't touch her. I can't even make eye contact with her at her current state. She's unstable. There's no way I can even think about her living with me now! I don't know what she might do to me! And what if-Arrgh! Don't think that way! I can't think that way! That's just nasty!_ There was silence and nothing more than Edward's frustrated thoughts filled the air. They were getting quite jumbled.

"Please, just this once and I'll never ask for anything from you again." Winry did not understand why she was asking Edward to do such things. Sure the two of them had hugged before but not like this. These hugs seemed less innocent than the hugs they gave each other when they were younger. Maybe it was because, in their childhood days, Winry and Edward had not yet experienced true sorrow or fear. The sorrow of losing a loved one or the fear of not opening your eyes to a new day. Both had deeply scared the two teens. Innocence was completely taken from them as a price. It was equivalent exchange after all.

_If doing this will prevent Winry from ever approaching me again so be it. It is far too dangerous for her to be with me in the first place. I can't allow her to be hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she did and it was because of me. I'd die. I'd surely die._

Edward wrapped his arms around Winry's waist, the sleeves of his red coat draped over her sides. He put all of his feelings for her into this one, single embrace. For he knew that if Winry kept her promise of not asking for anything from him ever again, Edward would no longer be seeing his childhood friend. It would be the safest way to keep Winry away from danger, or so Edward thought. To him it was as if he were her biggest danger.

"Ed...!" Winry whispered taken slightly by surprise. She had never thought he would actually listen to her. She hated to admit it but she loved the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her. His warmth filling her entire body. Filling her heart. But her heart was soon frozen over by the same man that lit a fire within it.

"Winry." Edward's arms dropped to his sides. "You have to go. You can't stay. I'm sorry." His eyes overcast in a dark fog.

_I have to be strong. It's for Winry's own good._ Edward thought to himself. _I tell myself that but why does it hurt so much to do something that is undoubtedly right?_

Winry's eyes started to water. She turned sharply and headed for the door and shoved it open with full force.

_How can he do that! Hold me like that and then just tell me to leave. I'm not something he can toy with! I wanted him to hug me. To return my feelings. But I guess it was my fault after all for thinking it might be different. Edward always thinks of himself! His own goals come first! It would have been better for him to just tell me to leave without getting my hopes up!_

"Winry, wait! I'm sorry, but I can't let you stay! I have a reason. I really do." Edward called after her. He ran to catch up with the girl who he knew he had hurt badly. Not on the outside but on the inside was where Edward had just cut her open with a knife.

"Shut up! I don't give a damn what you say!" Winry shot back him as she ran briskly down the street. She tried not to pay much attention to the people that were watching them. Winry and Edward were, after all, making quite a bit of noise yelling at each other. Their voices were so loud that they could be heard over the rumbling motors of cars that passed by.

She spun around at the end of the crowded block. Her eyes blaring into his. Rage and sadness bottled up in those deep pools of blue.

"I can't believe you!" She screamed. People arched their heads to see what was causing the noise. The people gave the two blonds cold stares and continued on their way.

"Can't believe me? What are you talking about?" Edward stepped toward Winry.

Winry looked at him with disgust. "I'll just get in the way, right? You need to study and I'll bother you. I'm not as important to you as you keep telling me!" She spat.

Those words stung Edward like a needle.

_So this is what you've always thought I was thinking..._

"You are important to me. You really are." Edward told her as he drew himself closer.

"Wrong answer, Ed. Wrong answer. Sure I'm i important /i but not even close to Al! In your eyes I'm nothing but an obstacle in your way from getting him back! And you know it!" Tears fell down Winry's porcelain skin.

"That's not...true." Edward whispered although he knew that her statement was partly true.

"No one can compare to my brother, but no one can compare to you either. You're my friend and if you were the one that needed help, I'd help you. I wouldn't leave you alone and I can't leave Al alone. What kind of brother and friend would I be if I did?" Well, that was what Edward wanted to say. But he couldn't bring himself to speak those much needed words. The words that might have made a difference toward how Winry was feeling. They might have kept her from running.

Winry turned quickly and bolted down a narrow alleyway. It was as if the light preferred to avoid the place. Her blond hair overshadowing her darkened face, she rubbed her eyes while running to clear her clouded vision.

_Why do I feel this way...? Why am I acting so weird? I don't understand! It's just stupid Ed! Why am I crying over him? Not again! Oh God, not again!_

Winry turned around to see that Edward was no longer behind her. She stopped in the alley to catch her breath. Her eyes were still dripping with tears but Winry didn't care.

After a few seconds she started off in the opposite direction she had first come. Running harder and faster than before she just wanted to get away. Get away from it all. Reality was far to harsh in her eyes.

With Winry unable to chart a clear path due to the tear crowding her eyes Winry collided with another person.

"Sorry..." She spoke in a voice barely audible. It was nearly impossible to speak while crying that hard. Her voice came out shaky and raspy.

Winry glanced up at the person that was with eye level with her. And she was shocked to see no one other than...No, not Edward but...Ren! He held a few paper bags in his hands piled with groceries, oil, and other random things.

"W-Winry?" He spoke in much more surprise than she had been. "What hap-"

Before Ren could finish Winry grabbed a hold of his arm. Tears were pouring down her face.

"Take me away...Please. I don't care where you take me. Just take me somewhere other than here..." Winry pleaded. "Or else I'll die. I will truly die."

Ren looked at Winry with concern. He wanted to ask what was wrong but he thought against it. Instead he simply nodded and grabbed her hand to reassure her that it would be okay. That was one action Edward would never do because all he thought about was Winry's safety. He couldn't allow her to stay. To get to accustomed to being too close to him. But it was a sad thing that Winry didn't know that. And it was even more heartbreaking that Edward couldn't bring himself to tell her. He would surely regret this in the future. For it holds things that no one can truly predict...

**A/N:**

**I am so sorry! I was wondering why my chapters were weird and I just realized that they were out of order! Again, I am so sorry! You might need to back track a little because of my stupid mistake...**


	7. Four Years

"Four years is a long time. Anything and everything can change. As it is, things and people are changing everyday, every hour, every second. But why is it that all the changes and events of those four long years remains unsaid? I still remember though. But why doesn't she?"

**555**

"Winry!" Edward rounded the corner and bolted into the dark alley. Trash cans stacked up against its brick walls. By the looks of the alley it could have been easily mistaken as the site of a horror movie. The kind of movie where innocent people get murdered. Blood spattered all over the walls, it wasn't all that difficult to imagine.

He stopped suddenly. Edward wasn't bothered by the scenery, but what had really shaken him up was the smell. After all, he had seen much worse sights than some dark alleyway. Edward nearly gagged from the horrible smell that floated up from the mess. Spoiled milk and rotting food, that's what it smelt like. His face twisted and turned in disgust. And he waved his hands around franticly to try and keep the smell at bay. His sharp hand movements did nothing to clear the air.

After his stomach fell back to it's rightful place and was no longer making it's home in his throat, Edward ran from the "Smelly Alley of Doom".

"Winry!" Edward called out to the girl whom he had left a deep hurt in. He avoided the stares and whispers of passerby's that were probably alarmed by Edward's excessive yelling.

"Damn!" He cursed under his breath. "Where'd she go!" He ran down the gray, cracked sidewalk. Down a few more streets and pass a few more people. Edward felt rather disappointed in himself. By the look in her eyes he could easily tell that he had said and done the wrong thing at the wrong time. But he had to stay strong so she would not get hurt in the future. He had to prevent that.

Edward continued yelling until he reached the end of the street. A light poll stood to his right towering over him. It was turned off, seeing how it was not yet dark. But it was dark in Edward's heart, pitch black. He needed a light. Something, anything that could help him find the way. For Edward it seemed as if everything he did turned out the wrong way. And after such a long time of nothing but 'trial and i error /i ' negative emotions had clouded his heart from seeing the right path to take. And his choice to distance himself from people would have consequences if nothing was done soon. After all, everyone needs human contact. It's essential to living.

Edward lowered his head to face the ground. He took deep breaths in an attempt to lower his heart rate. His blond hair falling in his face covering it in shadow. Edward had been running for a while and still no sign of Winry. He only hoped she didn't do anything drastic especially in her unstable state. She might deliberately hurt herself and that scared Edward more than anyone would ever believe.

With the thought of Winry hurt Edward's head shot up after minutes of staring at the gray colored ground. He soon found himself staring at the exact person he was trying so hard to find. Winry stood on street across of where he was standing.

"Winry!" Edward called out to her. Winry kept running. She rubbed her eyes now and then to clear her them of the salty tears of which were streaming down her face uncontrollably.

Winry soon collided with a passerby. The person held a few paper bags in their hands and they wore a midnight, blue coat. Raven hair tied back, silver eyes wide with surprise.

Shock soon crept over his face causing his eyes to widen.

It can't be him! Why is that jerk here!Edward cursed in his thoughts.

Edward could not hear what Ren and Winry were speaking of. He wondered what words the two could be exchanging. How desperately he wanted to jump right into their conversation though it would not be a very wise thing to do. Edward kept his distance and merely watched their lips move silently.

The talk grew long and Edward was beginning to get agitated. A few times he could have sworn that Winry was going to faint. He held himself back. If they met eyes the guilt would overcome him. Edward wanted to make their 'good bye' as painless as possible. But it didn't seem to be working all that well.

**555**

Edward watched as Winry and Ren walked down the street, hand in hand.

"I'm sorry,Winry. You can't stay with me...You can't get hurt. Not by my side." He whispered as they neared the end of the street. He watched as they turned the corner. And he arched his head toward the lighted sky.

That would be the i last /i time he would be seeing her. Seeing his best friend. His Winry.

**555**

"**You can't be serious!"** Edward shouted. His voice bellowed through the silent hallways of the military building.

"Yes, Full Metal. How many times must I tell you?" Roy sighed and looked up from his paperwork to continue. "You are transferred to the east headquarters. They need help with a mass murderer."

"Why can't the military send some other person?" Edward said exasperatedly.

"Because they think that you are most capable of accomplishing this mission." Roy turned his gaze back to his pile of paperwork signaling to Edward that the discussion was over.

Edward grunted and turned toward the door.

_He's making it sound like it's no big deal. Four years is a long time to be away. _Edward sat himself on a bench and crossed his arms over his chest. _I have things to do. Things to figure out. I have to get Al back. And once that is accomplished I'll...be able to see Winry. The danger will be pass and we can all live peacefully. Just us three. _Edward's thoughts wandered around to all the wonderful things that he knew would probably never come to be. But he could wish couldn't he?

**555**

Days passed and turned into weeks. Those weeks turned into months and then it was finally the time when Edward was to be relocated to the east headquarters. For all those long months he had not seen Winry. It worried him and yet he felt relived. There was no longer such intensity in the air. And he didn't have to beg her to leave him be. Though Edward worried about Winry now and then he just told himself that she was safe and living happily. That always gave him a reassuring feeling.

Edward boarded the train, handed the ticket to the man with greased back hair, and took his seat. He gazed out of the window to the right of himself and let out a deep sigh.

_Four years is a long time._

**555**

Edward squinted his eyes and held up his hand to shield his eyes form the light. The light of the setting sun. It was bright and cast a beautiful, orange glow on everything it touched. Even though he lay in the shade of an immense tree the light still managed to find a way to pierce his eyes. Edward groaned in disapproval as he used his arms to hoist himself into a sitting position. He rubbed his tired golden eyes a couple of times as he thought about the peculiar dream that he had awoken from.

_Why would I have a dream about that? About...Winry. And that-urrgh!-Ren! _Edward fell back to the soft grass covered ground. He stared up at the branches of the tree that he guessed was over fifty years old. _I left them. They don't affect me anymore. I shouldn't care about them. I still have to get Al back. That's my first priority._

Edward sat up again and this time he looked strait off into the distance. All of the people living in the houses that Edward could see were probably getting ready to go to sleep for the night. He wondered if those people were truly happy living such a mediocre life. Edward didn't like being like all the other kids when he was little. He wanted to be different and live an exciting life always on the edge. But he did not realize how good it was to be normal till it was too late to turn back. He had made the same mistake again. Nothing could fix Winry and Edward's relationship now.

"Back than was I wrong for pushing her away from me? Or was she wrong for wanting to help me?" Edward hung his head low. Remembering the past had disturbed him quite a bit. "Am I cursed or something?" He asked the wind that whirled around him. "Heh. I got no one now. But I guess it's okay. I'll live." His eyes started to cloud up. Filling them with tears that were never meant to be shed, not on Edward's part.

"Hey..." A voice for behind him called.

Edward didn't turn around. He knew who it was and having them see himself crying would not change anything.

"Guys don't cry." The person stated calmly. "We aren't allowed to cry."

"Shut up, Ren!" Edward snapped. His head spun around to face the boy with his hands in the pockets of his blue coat.

"But it's true. We can't allow ourselves to." He continued turning his eyes to the sunset. "You agree with me, don't you? It's what guys like you and I live by. We've seen so many messed up things that crying over anything else seems pathetic."

"To think I've fallen so low..." Edward spoke lifelessly after a moment of silence.

"She told me to bring you back. I don't know why the hell she would want you back but all I know is that she does."

"I'm not going back. I don't need her! I don't need anyone!" Edward yelled. His voice echoed through the quiet town. Golden eyes flaming.

"I didn't say you did." Ren said as he leaned back against the tree. "But she needs you."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. You would have been so eager to return to her. I remember that night when you ran-"

Ren was interrupted by a not-so-pleasant Edward. "**Shut up!** I don't want to remember that! It was my mistake!" He clenched his fist. "And if you say even a word about that, I'll kill you!" He hissed. "Because I just remembered what led me to that. A good thing too. I almost repeated the same stupid mistake." He forced himself to smirk.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ren asked.

"Like I'd really tell you!"

"You might wanna before you start _crying _again."

"Damn you, jerk!" Edward stood and walked angrily over to where Ren was standing.

Then a voice called out suddenly. "Ren! Did you find him?"

_Oh, shit! Winry! _Ren thought. He began to sweat nervously. _What if she brought the wrench! I'm so dead!_

"Ren! Answer me!" Winry hollered. She ran up the road huffing and puffing, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah I found him!" Ren yelled back glaring at Edward as he did so.

Winry stopped infront of the two. Edward was still fuming and he didn't seem to notice her presence.

"Ed...?" She questioned as she inched herself closer to him, placing her slender hand upon his shoulder.

Edward regained his senses and pulled away immediately. Slapping Winry's hand off him in the process.

Winry pulled her hand quickly toward her chest. Fear and surprise reflected in her deep blue eyes. She held her hand tenderly trying to stop the throbbing caused by Edward's slap.

"Don't touch me!" Edward snapped coldly looking down at Winry with soulless eyes. The bright, golden gleam had dulled and left him, just as all emotion left him. Others feelings did not seem to matter to Edward at this moment in time. The hurt of the past had taken over and left him without a soul.

"What's wrong, Ed? Tell me!" She commanded still holding her hand close to her chest. Tears surfaced in her eyes and began to peek out of the corners.

Edward stared at the ground. A lifeless stare. He did not bother to answer Winry nor did he want to.

"You should know. I remembered. Why don't you?"

**A/N:**

Oh, and I know you have a lot of questions but unfortunately I cannot answer them all. Though I can give this chapter Somme clarification. Ed woke up from the dream of his past. But the dream only covered up till he left for the east headquarters. And during those four years that the dream **did not** cover lots of other things happened. Those are the things that he said he remembered. Understand? Good.

I apologize again for my stupid mistake. What happened was that I updated this chapter before this previous one. That must have caused you some confusion. And I take full responsibility for that. Have some cake and ice cream to show how sorry I am.

Thank you reviewers! I luv you all! I would like to recognize the following for their nice reviews...

**kikyoreborn9293**

**LovelyRedRose**

**KariaIthilai**

**chibimacha7**

**Edwardelric55**

**pure-reflection**

**CaptainStu**

**ShadowFox777**

**mustang24**

Thank you, all!

I'll see you in the next update and I promise I'll post the right chapter.


	8. Break Down

"I can't take it any longer. Seeing her cry, seeing her hurt, seeing her with such sorrow and knowing it was caused by none other than me. I can't take it any more! It's killing me! All this pain for just some stupid answer that I am not willing to give her? Am I afraid of her reaction? Or is it that I don't want to face the facts? What ever the cause is, the truth is that I am breaking down, I'm falling and the only one that can catch me is her."

**555**

"What are you talking about?" Winry asked innocently, red hot pain seeping deeper into her hand. She held it tight as to prevent some of the hurt.

I'm hurting her. I can see it in her eyes. But why can't I stop myself? Does she really deserve this pain I'm giving her? Even after everything. Why can't I stop myself from caring? I shouldn't. I have no reason to care anymore!

Edward didn't answer her. He simply stared at her with his dull eyes. They were so unbelievably dark that Winry became afraid of them. She had not seen Edward in such a way. Sure he was a little insensitive, but not like this. Not ever.

The wind whipped around the three of them. Leaves fell silently to the grassy ground and the sun was getting ready for the night. Tucking it's self behind the horizon. Although the cold sent chills up Winry's spine she ignored it. Or rather, she tried too.

"It's cold, huh?" Edward commented in a flat voice seeing Winry shiver slightly. "Now you know how it felt. How _I_ felt." _Yes, it was cold. It was just like this when you left._

"Ed, I don't know what you're talking about. If you'd just tell me then maybe it might help."

"There's no point in it. What you told me was perfectly clear. You made your choice." _But I wish it was something you could take back. Too bad it isn't._

"Ed, what choice did I make?" Winry screeched. Confusion bubbled through her mind. She wrung her hand in an attempt to calm herself just for a moment so that she could think.

Then there was silence that of which Edward broke. "Just when I started to accept everything. Just when I thought I might have..." He paused. _No, no! Don't tell her anything. Don't speak! You might say something you'll regret!_

"What might have you done Ed? Please tell me." Winry begged.

"No." He told her. "Because words hurt. And as much as I want to hurt you, just like you did to me, I won't..." _I can't. I'll die if I did._

The wind continued to blow and Ren continued to watch from a distance. If anything were to go terribly wrong he would step in and put a stop to it.

"So I guess you're not going to tell me are you?" Winry asked. She was crestfallen.

The deafening silence was his response to her question. A very clear one at that. Quiet but clear.

Winry sighed. This was one fight she knew without a doubt that she could not win. Edward had not told her anything before, not anything of importance. So why would he now? What reason would he have for doing so?

The pain in her hand had subsided and she could now rest it comfortably at her side. The tears had also stopped, but her thoughts were still troubled and her eyes were still unclear.

_After all these years, I'm still not worthy of his trust, am I? _ Winry questioned herself even though she knew she would not receive an answer.

_After all these years, I still can't help myself, can I?_ Edward asked himself. And just like Winry, he too did not receive an answer nor did he need one. The answer was, after all, right there in front of him. Staring at him, only at _him_.

_I can't help but care._

**555**

"E-Ed, it's late. And it's getting cold. Maybe we should go." Winry told Edward in a calming voice. She was now sitting silently on the ground gazing out at nothingness. For the darkness of night had engulfed all colors and weakened her sense of visibility.

There was silence and then, suddenly an answer shot at her from the darkness.

"Where do you suggest I go?" Edward asked, not really expecting an answer. He didn't want one either.

"Y-You can always stay with Ren and I. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She stated. Shyness could be detected from her voice. The way the words rolled off her tongue made it seem like she was asking Ren for his permission.

"You shouldn't be making decisions for other people." Edward commented, knowing for a fact that Ren hated him with a burning passion.

Ren came from behind Winry and he grabbed her abruptly around the waist. Causing her to squeak and jump in surprise. He wasn't so fond of the idea of Edward staying with them. With himself and Winry. In the same exact house. In _his_ house of all places! Though he would allow it if it was for Winry. He would do anything to make her happy and keep her that way. As long as Edward kept his hands to himself there wouldn't be a problem.

"Well Win..." Ren paused. He made it sound like he were trying to decided on something that would determine a life or death situation. "I guess it would be okay. But only for you, got that? And if he ever lays a finger on you, **I will kill him!**"

"Don't worry about that okay. And thanks." Winry added gratefully. "But could you let go of me?" Her eyes drifted to where she felt his arms around her.

"No."

"And why not?"

"Just because."

"Because, what?"

"Just because..." _...I'm trying to make Edward into a jealous bastard._

Ren tightened his grip on Winry's waist.

She groaned in disapproval but did not pull away. And Edward gave a glare in the direction their voices were coming from. He knew that Ren was doing this just to tickle a nerve. But, boy, was it working!

After Ren had his fun of irritating the hell out of Edward he released Winry. And she sighed in relief.

"Um...Ed? Do you want to go now? It will be nice to be in a real home again." Winry tried to make the idea sound a little more appealing.

"I'm not going anywhere. I did not agree to this in the first place." His answer came at her with no emotion or care. _If I go I won't be able to control myself. That could make this whole situation worse than it already is. A mistake could prove fatal._

Edward was swaying between the emotions in his heart. It was his way of contemplating the situation at hand. Should he care or shouldn't he? Should he go or should he stay? Those were the questions on his mind that he eagerly sought answers to.

"But Ed! You can't just stay out here all night. It will get cold and-" Winry desperately tried to find Edward, stumbling in the dark.

"Like you could possibly care about me." Edward shot at her. His words pierced the darkness as well as her heart. _Damn it all. I won't be able to take this any longer._

"Ed..." She couldn't find the right words. Whatever she said would truly backfire.

"You have _Ren_." He spat as if it were a curse to speak of him. As if it burned his tongue with the mere mention of his name. _I can't go with her. I have to make her forget about me. If I be enough of a senseless jerk maybe she will forget she ever knew me. That would be best._

"You have no right to say that to her! She just wants to help you!" Ren yelled his anger directed at Edward. "And here you are having a little bitch fit!"

"Shut up, Ren!" Edward warned. "You wouldn't understand."

"I understand perfectly. You feel abandoned, alone, betrayed, and stupid may I add. Am I right?"

Then there was silence. Ren had been right. Every word he spoke had been right.

"Oh shut up already." Edward mumbled.

"Ha! So I guess that means you're coming!" Ren exclaimed. _ I won't let you hurt her anymore. Especially by not being there when she needs you. Because I'll do anything for her. Even invite an enemy into my house._

**555**

The bright morning sun poked through the window blinds in an attempt to awake Edward Elric who had lain lazily on the guest room bed. His arms and legs sprawled out over the mattress and his golden hair flowing around himself. The white sheets were thrown around during the course of the night and were left somewhere in the corner.

Birds had begun chirping and Edward began to stir. He tossed and turned, pulled the pillow over his head, anything to keep the excessive noise and bright light at bay. But then it dawned on him. Bed, pillow, sunlight? Was he not under the same tree as he had been the night before? Had he not refused Winry's offer?

Edward shot up from the bed. A terrified look on his face. He looked around in realization that he was not where he should have been.

"Ren's house." He muttered in disgust as he glanced around at the scenery.

A wooden desk was positioned in the corner of the room. Nothing was placed upon it. No books, lamp, candle, photos, nothing. Not even dust. It was so unlike all the desks Edward had seen which had all been piled with books or something of the sort.

He turned his head to the left and his eyes were greeted with a small night stand. Nothing more than a burnt out candle stood on it's surface.

Turning his attention to the ground Edward spoke. "Hardwood floor. Not bad. Not bad at all."

After saying that he collapsed back onto the bed causing a slight creek in the old mattress.

"I should be going soon." Edward told no one in particular. "I can't allow myself to say and I thought I made that clear last night." Why did that just sound so weird? "I should have been a little more firm." _Okay...This sounds so messed up._ "I couldn't even say no to Winry's stupid offer!" _ I'm going to shut up now, before this talking to myself thing ends me up in an odd position...Gawd! Damn you, dirty thoughts._

"Better now than never." Edward said as he hoisted himself into a sitting position and onto his feet. He stared at the window for a few seconds thinking that it was the best way to escape this prison. "Bye Winry." He looked back pretending, in his mind, that she was standing behind him. "And I'm sorry. I was just as stupid as you were."

Then there was the sound of footsteps. They were faint but soon got louder as the person neared the guest room door. Just as Edward suspected, they stopped.

"Damn." Edward cursed aloud. _How am I going to get myself out of this one._

"No. I'll be fine. I'm just bringing Ed his breakfast." He heard Winry yell.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Edward managed to make out what Ren was saying.

"I'm sure."

"If he does anything to you, I'll poison his dinner!" Ren warned.

"**No!" **Winry screamed.

"Fine, but be careful." Ren sighed.

"It's not like he's going to eat _me._" She scoffed.

Upon that last statement Winry opened the door to face a rather shaken Edward. She gave him a small, exhausted smile. It looked like she was having a rough night, thinking things over. The lack of sleep had indeed worn her through.

Edward stared blankly at her, the blonde standing barely three feet away from himself, holding a small tray of food. All the normal breakfast foods placed across it's surface. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, all the foods that people normally eat early on in the day. But Edward ignored the food and stared directly at her.

Winry walked over to the night stand and settled the tray on top of it. She then turned to face Edward, with pain reflected in her deep blue eyes.

He quickly turned his gaze toward the ground, the rather interesting ground might I add.

_Don't look at me. Especially not like that. I'll snap._ Those were Edward's thoughts at the moment he stared at the hardwood floor that the morning sun was able to reflect against.

"Ed..." It was barely a whisper and not enough to make him look up. "What did I do?"

"Don't ask me that again." _Please, don't._

"But why!" She pressed the conversation. "I need to know! I deserve to know!"

"No, you don't. It's all in the past. Leave it there, where it belongs." _If only someone could rewrite the past. I'd do everything over again. I'd make it right. _ His mind and body was now at it's brink. He wouldn't last any longer.

"I want to fix things...please." She begged as she inched her way towards him, her hand held out. She was trying to reach out to him in any way possible. "I-I want to remember what I did wrong."

"No." His answer was harsh and caused her to flinch. Edward looked up with sorrowful eyes and he began to back away. _Don't come near me._

Soon enough Edward was backed up against a wall. He had no where to run or hide. It was time for him to face the facts.

Winry placed a hand on Edward's cheek. She had tears pouring from her blue eyes.

"Please." She asked again. "Tell me."

For a minute, which felt like eternity, the two just stared at each other. Golden eyes boring into blue ones. One was crying the other was on the brink of breaking down right then and there. But both continued to stare, unblinking and unfaltering. Both awaiting an answer. _Edward's_ answer.

Winry opened her mouth to speak and that's when he gave his answer. That's when he slipped. Edward's mouth captured her's in a soft kiss. That's when he knew it was over.

Edward grabbed Winry's wrist and threw her onto the bed and they engaged in another staring contest. He could tell she was shocked and her mind was in too much chaos to register any other feeling.

"D-Does that mean you'll tell me?" Was all she managed to ask while not breaking eye contact.

He answered a second time, the same way as the first. He brought his head down to her's and kissed her. It was like feeling fire and ice. At that moment she couldn't even begin to explain it. But she knew it would not last long. Nothing with Edward ever did. And soon enough he pulled away. Much to her dismay.

"I guess I have to tell you. I don't have any other choice, do I?" He whispered huskily into her ear.

She shook her head. "You're right, for once. You've got no way out."

**555**

**A/N:**

Hi, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Gomen! I just have been so lazy. I know, lame excuse. But cut me some slack, it's summer!

Did this chapter meet your expectations? I really hope so! (I know I've said this but bear with me.) If you have any ideas or suggestions please tell me. Constructive criticism is always welcome here.

**Special Thanks:**

kikyoreborn9295

Edward Elric55

Kikyo53

Lovely Red Rose

Karia Ithilai

chibimacha7

pure-reflection

Captain Stu

Shadow Fox777

StDogbert

Ini-the-Half-Demon

Akina Hasegawa

GundamWingFanatic90

dbzgtfan2004

Luthi585

AnimeDarkRain

**These are all the people who reviewed throughout the entire story and I would like to thank them all! You have all been very supportive!**

Ok, till next time people. Bye bye.


	9. Hide and Seek

"All hell has broke loose. Murderous deeds, dead bodies, cruel fates. They don't deserve this! They haven't done anything! I'll hunt down the one responsible for this and make them pay! It's my dangerous little game of hide and seek."

"But to the contrary, who is hiding and who is seeking?"

**555**

Edward tensed his fists, grabbing hold of the powder white bed sheets. The light continued to pour into the room. It did not stop and it would soon engulf both of them in a bright veil.

The food left on the night stand was now cold upon being ignored for the past hour that Winery and Edward had been sitting in a deafening science. So deafening it could kill. If both of them had not been in such a dazed state to notice they would have been dead on the spot.

Winry had decided to sit next to Edward a while ago after her brain finally registered what had just happened. The kiss, it was so sudden! Maybe a little too sudden perhaps?

Edward was always something she couldn't have. Like an expensive object in a store. Where you'd always tell your mom you wanted it. You'd beg and plead, even throw a tantrum, but never once would you actually get it. Your mom would shake her head and tell you that didn't need it and that it was too much. Too much money and work into a small little object that would most likely be thrown on the side after a few weeks. But you decided you did need it. You absolutely had to have it! It was the only thing you knew you'd ever want. It felt so above all the other things you owned. And finally being able to hold it in your own two hands was amazing. Like a life long dream had been fulfilled. Your heart soared. That was how Winry Rockbell felt when she was given that gift known as Edward's kiss. Well, that was how half of her heart felt. One side was screaming for it to end, screaming in hopes that maybe she would stop returning the kiss. While the other ushered the experience on. Though her reasons for being so half hearted was clear as day. unknown to everyone but her.

"Shall I tell you then?" Edward began. Breaking Winry out of her delusional world.

"Okay..." She spoke like a shy little girl after feeling her hand brush slightly against Edward's. He flinched slightly only making her blush darken about ten shades.

"Sorry." She whispered inching herself away from him, if only a little. Just enough to keep from touching each other accidentally.

"It's alright." He whispered back. It was as if the two were playing a game of hide-and-seek like they used to. They always used hushed voices, never wanting to be caught.

"But I still don't see how you don't remember a thing about it." Edward spoke. "It's not something that's easy to forget."

"I'm sorry." She apologized again.

"Whatever. Let's just get on with the story." Irritation crept through his words no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Okay. Tell me everything I need to know."

**555**

"Ticket?" The man questioned as he held out his hand waiting to receive what he had asked for.

The man wore a nicely ironed blue coat with a matching blue hat. And to top the whole outfit off he also wore white gloves much like the ones I often where to hide my auto-mail. I don't think people would take to it too nicely if they saw someone walking around with a mechanical arm. They would have far too many questions and I would be given far too many stares. But _this _man wore his gloves for an entirely different purpose.

His hair was greased back and an awful smell emanated from his body. I figured it was cologne and shrugged it off. I had no idea how people put that on themselves. Did it really attract girls? Well, all I knew was that it killed my nose, quite literally.

"Where's your ticket?" He asked again, but this time his voice was a bit more demanding. "No ticket, no ride. You understand, kid?"

_Kid! Where does he get off calling me a kid? I'm sixteen you idiot! Sixteen!_ That was what my mind was screaming, but I certainly didn't say that aloud. I atleast am not an idiot! If I were late arriving at East Headquarters I'd be in a lot of trouble. Especially since colonel kept insisting it was oh-so-important. I wouldn't be surprised if he disbanded my research. And I definitely could not let that happen.

"Stupid colonel..." I muttered underneath my breath.

"Excuse me?" The ticket man asked rather appalled in thinking I was talking about him.

"Sorry, I was just talking to myself." I apologized while waving my hands in the air, trying to make peace with the enemy.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

I suppose he didn't accept my apology.

"Now where's your ticket?" Irritation was a clear emotion on his face. He might as well have painted the words "I am so damn pissed off!" on his forehead in red paint. It would have had an equal effect.

"Oh yeah." I smiled kindly making sure I didn't upset the man further. To tell the truth, I sort of forgot the whole reason I was talking him.

"It's...somewhere...in...here..." I stretched out the sentence as I rummaged through the pocket of my coat in search for my lost ticket.

"Hurry up! The train is leaving s-"

"Ah, here it is!" I rejoiced as I pulled the ticket from my bottomless pocket interrupting the man right in the middle of his sentence.

"Give it here then!" The man barked. He took the ticket from me in haste nearly wrenching off my arm in the process. But at the very moment our hands made contact I felt a jolt of electricity force it's way through my arm. It was my human arm, my I add, and It did hurt. It was so similar to a real electrical shock that my whole arm went numb. It didn't really bother me all that much since I had felt worse so I simply shrugged it off.

He punched the ticket and motioned for me to take a seat. I did as I was told. But, damn, I felt like a whipped dog! Following orders made me cringe.

I laid back and rested my feet on the chair infront of my own. A man sitting on that chair gave me a glare signaling me to put my feet down, but I didn't care. I put my hands lazily behind my head and let out a deep sigh. I was already having trouble dealing with people and I didn't even get to East Headquarters yet! Trouble seemed to follow me around like a magnet attracted to metal and it was getting tiresome. Couldn't I have just one day where everything would go exactly as planned? Was it so much to ask?

I let out another sigh and tapped my foot on the man's head. He turned around as angry as I thought he would be and I tried to keep a strait face while turning away so I wouldn't be that obvious. It was fun irritating this man. He was bald like Major Armstrong which only made it more fun! Most people's heads do not shine when they come in contact with sunlight. I know I'm rude, but I really needed a stress reliever and that man was it.

But I have to say, that after fifteen minutes of causing trouble to the man, it was getting rather boring. So I stopped. Simple as that. I brought my feet down to the stable ground only to knock something over with my right foot. It caused a clanging noise when it came in contact with the floor. I peaked curiously under my chair to see what exactly I had knocked over. A lantern? Luckily it wasn't lit, or else I would have set the train on fire. I shuddered at the thought of dozens of people and myself, going up in flames.

Then I turned to gaze out the window, another thing located to my right. I placed my head in the palm of my hand while leaning against the scratched and stained glass. And I couldn't help but think that four years was a long time to be away from everything that I've grown so accustomed to.

_And to think that I'd probably never see Winry again._ I shook the thought out of my head. _No, it's a good thing she's gone. _ I stopped thinking, if only for a moment. _But it's a bad thing she's with Ren. He's as much of a danger as I am, being in the military and all. Why does it have to be him!_

The scenery zipped pass me. Not that I could see much. It was night and without the bright city lights everything outside was pitch black. But I could feel the cool night breeze blowing against my face. It was refreshing and made the train ride all the more peaceful. Besides the fact that my thoughts were getting me a bit irritated. But otherwise, yes, it was peaceful.

"Peaceful" could have described how those few moments felt in their entirety, but in a split second everything went from calm and enjoyable to frightening and chaotic.

The train's lights were turned off and then not only was the outside dark but everything, every space, every object, and every person, was engulfed in that black nothingness. I heard a few people gasp and a scared child whimper, though I thought nothing of it since the light would probably return to us in a few minutes. I didn't feel the need to overreact. But that's where I was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong. Because that's when I heard a scream. A blood curdling scream.

At that very moment, I shot up from my seat. I had to find the cause of that scream. It wasn't a scream that gave off shock, it was a scream that gave off death. And as much as I hated to admit it, someone in this train was either dead of very close to it.

I know I shouldn't be shaken up by such things as pitiful as screams, or blood, or death, but somehow even if I have come close to death countless times myself, I can't help but let it bother me. "Other peoples' lives are just as important as your own", or so mother had once told me. And now I have a strong belief that what she told me was indeed true.

I closed my eyes and tried my very best to think, although the screams kept echoing through the entire train causing more people to gasp and my head to ache.

If those people wanted me to find out just exactly what was going on, they needed to be quiet. But I really couldn't blame them. People are weak. People are frightened by the littlest of things. People are easily deceived. I'm one of those people. I am no different. That is why I can't blame them. It's our true nature, after all.

The screams were getting more desperate and I was beginning to lose my patience. I couldn't allow myself to sit around to think up a plan. The plan would no doubt be useless if I were 'too late'.

But what could I do if there was no light? Even if I found out the cause and I was faced with a murderer or something worse, what could I do if I couldn't see? I've fought a lot of battles but I don't recall fighting in the pitch black of night.

_But wait. That lantern from earlier. If I can find it maybe I can find some way of lighting it._

I bent down, onto my hands and knees, and started to feel my way around. All I touched was cold ground. _Damn! _ Then I felt something and I knew right away I had found it. The lantern! My fingers slid across it's smooth surface causing the object to jingle slightly. I collected it greedily into my hands. Now the real problem, finding something to light this thing.

I squinted my eyes and tried my best to see the lantern clearly. I turned it over in my hands examining it to it's fullest. How else was I going to find a way to light it?

"Something hot." The little voice in my head answered.

I mentally slapped myself.

"No, ya think?" I asked it sarcastically.

"Fire!" It yipped.

And for that one split-of-a-second, may I add it was a horrible moment, I wished I was the colonel. I still shudder at the thought.

'_Dog of the military', obsessed with miniskirts, totally self-centered, with that stupid, irritating smirk! Ahhhh! I'd rather die than be him!...But he is tall. No, shut up! Shut up!_

"I don't have fire..." I said sadly a maybe a bit irritatingly.

_But I do have alchemy!_

I don't know why I hadn't thought of this earlier. Isn't it obvious? I could transmute something that could help me create fire!

But what to transmute? What, on a train, was worth transmuting? And even if I did find something, what object could I transmute it into?

_Oh, damn! This is getting me absolutely nowhere! Think, think, think, th-_

Just then another glass-shattering scream filtered through the night air. It wasn't the same scream as before. I was positive and willing to stake my life on it.

When this realization came to me, my heart sunk. I knew it was probably too late to save the other person from whomever or whatever caused them to call out like that, in such a way it didn't even sound human anymore. More like a monster. Much more like a monster.

"A monster..." I whispered. Thinking in my head alone, was no longer enough. I needed to speak my thoughts aloud even if I was talking to no one in particular. I guess it was more of an assurance for me.

The next second my blood ran cold when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

_Oh, hell._

I spun around only to have my pulse come to a halt when I noticed the face of the person that had wanted my attention. The ticket man! Oh, how grateful I was to see that stern face and smell that awful cologne! I could have been faced with something worse than smell, right?

"Uhh...", was the only sound my mouth could manage at the moment.

"You've got to stop whatever it is that is...doing that." He sounded rather frantic. So unlike how he was when I first encountered him. And the way he ended his sentence, what was that! What did he mean by, "doing that"!

"I..." Sorry, I still couldn't say anything. But, hey, atleast I said a word this time! If one letter words even amount to anything.

"You're a state alchemist! You have to help!" The ticket man was now reduced to begging.

_How did he know that I was a state alchemist! Well, duh, you are kind of popular. I know, but still... It's weird._

"I would help, but I can't really see." I brought the unlit lantern up to eye level and my face rather close to his while I gestured to the object. I wouldn't normally go that close to a person but it was dark and I don't think he would see me if I didn't.

"Oh!" He sounded surprised. Like it was really that hard to miss that we were both standing in the pitch black of night in a train that harbored screaming passengers.

The ticket man, whom I still didn't know his name, pulled out a small lighter from the front pocket of his uniform. He snatched the lantern from my hands and started a fire inside of it's glass walls.

I stared in awe as the light glowed a powerful orange glow in the midst of night. How powerful just one flame was. How it sliced throughout the darkness like a hot knife through butter.

He handed me the newly lit lantern with a slight smirk on his face. He seemed proud of his work.

"Thanks." I whispered as I held the handle firmly between my fingers. It made soft clanging noises every time I adjusted my fingers. I was holding it with my right hand, after all.

"No, there is no need for 'thanks'. I need to thank _you _ for helping me." He smiled a genuine smile.

"Like you said, it's my job." I returned the favor and gave him a smile of my own even though I was not fond of dealing with such situations.

The ticket man nodded. "Yes. Of course."

I turned to walk through the aisle. But just as I turned the opposing direction, I failed to see something that could prove fatal. I failed to notice the devilish smirk that crept over the man's face. It was as if the devil himself were smiling back at my foolishness, laughing on the inside. That ticket man, there was indeed something strange about him. Too bad I couldn't place my finger on it until it was too late.

(A/N: Thought I was going to end it here? Nope. Keep going.)

**555**

Upon running at top speed I had reached the third car. Or should I say that I jumped three cars from where I was originally. Whichever way makes the most sense to you, I guess.

I figured whoever it was, was in the front car. I could easily tell because I followed a trail of...dead bodies. The blood was fresh, still wet. It had only been minutes since the murderer had been there. And the smell was unmistakable. Truly indescribable. I'd never be able to describe to you just exactly how it smells. How it tickles the senses in such a way to make you give up your lunch. If you ever get a chance to take a whiff of something this gruesome I pity you.

I had bent down to get a closer look at the cuts and discovered something helpful.

_This..._ I ran my bare finger along the bloody gash. _Was caused by a knife._

I observed the thick, maroon, liquid that cascaded down my finger in a slow moving river. And I felt my eyes water as they fell upon a little girl clutching a rag doll tightly to chest. Blood was spattered on her pale, porcelain face and her legs...I don't want to go into detail seeing as you understand where this is headed.

"How could anyone...?" I asked myself even thought this time I knew the answer to my own question. I knew people, strike that, _demons _did this for fun, for self gain, for despicable purposes that I could not even begin to comprehend.

I lowered my head and cried for that girl. I, Edward Elric the Full Metal Alchemist, cried for someone I didn't even know. I shed my own tears. I was going to get who ever did this to her, to them, to all of these innocent people! I would avenge them all! They did not deserve such a fate. And that was my second mistake, thinking it was going to be easy. Nothing in my life was ever that way. Nothing.

(A/N: Keep going. This is a long chapter, yes, I know. But, please, you have to read all the way to the end. There is something rather...unexpected.)

**555**

This was it. I was standing in front of the door leading inside of the front car. Who knows what would be waiting for me. And to tell the truth I was a little afraid. What if I couldn't defeat the murderer? What if I am dealt the same fate as everyone else on this train? What if I can never find Al? What if I never see Winry again? I couldn't possibly pull myself away from those kinds of thoughts. It was only natural to feel this way when you stare death strait in the eye. But I still managed to pull open that door separating me from the truth. From the murderer. I still don't recall how I mustered enough courage to do so.

I held out the lantern infront of myself, lighting the way. I panned the car only to come face to face with more soulless shells, none that I could help in any way. My powers were limited. After all, alchemy cannot revive the dead. I know that for a fact. Trial and error.

I turned a corner and found myself infront of yet another horrible door.

This car had much more rooms than I had suspected. Much more places for the murderer to be hiding. Much more spaces for them to be lurking. It was nerve racking to think that at any moment the murderer could come up from behind and kill me like all the other unsuspecting victims. But I could not let that happen. I wouldn't let that be the end.

I shoved open the large wooden door with such force that the car shook slightly underneath my feet. And I hoped to hell that the murderer hadn't had this planned out.

My eyes widened in pure shock when they rested upon a dying man...wearing a ticket man's uniform!

"What the-!" I rushed over to him and noticed he was mumbling something. Though his uniform was soaked with blood and his arms covered in, which was unmistakably, knife wounds, he still strived to tell me something. Perhaps a last request? For his family maybe?

"Please, what is it?" I asked wanting him to repeat himself.

"Beh...in...ou..." He tried so desperately to make his words verbal but I just could not understand.

I leaned in a little closer. I could tell his heart was failing him and about to die out soon.

"Please, sir. You must try and speak louder. I'll make sure your request is carried out." I hoped that his soul would remain in his body long enough so that he would have time to speak his last words.

"Behin...d...ou..." He mumbled yet again though this time I could catch what he was saying. But it made no scene!

"Behind me?" I pointed at myself in a gesture. I tilted my head slightly to the side. I just could not comprehend this man's words.

He gave a slight nod before his body went limp. I could tell he was now gone.

"Behind you?" I told myself again as if it would help me understand. "Behind me!" And it indeed did. I finally understood the meaning to his words and I spun around immediately to face a blade coming down on me fast.

I rolled to the side, still on my hands and knees and then looked up at the shadowy figure.

_It's him..._

When I had rolled to the side to avoid the edge of the murderous blade I had somehow knocked over the lantern in the process, it caught fire on the rug. Things were getting bad and they were only going to get worse.

I just looked around while the whole room was engulfed in flames while the murderer and I stood in the middle of the flaming inferno. But I still couldn't see his face as I had now realized that he was cloaked in a black cape. And I wish that I had never seen his face. I really do wish he had stayed unknown. Though he was _known_, by me.

"It's been awhile, Onisan."

"A-Al!"

**555**

**A/N:**

Hi, everyone! The story is getting twisted, eh? I also had the thought of Winery being the murderer but it flows better if it's Al. Or...hmm... I'm also sorry if you were offended by him actually being the murderer, but well, you have to keep reading to find out more. It's not what it seems, FYI. That's your little hint. lol

A few chapters ago, kikyoreborn9295 had asked me a question concerning Ed's connection to Ren. Like if Ed was _actually_ Ren. But I have to say I'm trying to keep that secret till the end when things slowly start to piece themselves together. So I guess you'll just have to find out yourselves. And to do so, keep reading!

I want to thank all of the people who have been reviewing. It means a lot to me when readers give feedback. Luv ya all! Have some cake!

**Special Thanks:**

This update was especially for my new readers, Jenbo and Kayizzle. They reviewed! Twice! Yay! I really wasn't going to update for another week or so, but when I read their reviews I felt like I absolutely _had_ to! See how much reviews help. lol So for my loyal readers, please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.

Ta ta for now!


	10. Life or Death? It's Your Choice

"I always thought that fighting would be easy for me. I managed to win every single time. But this time things were different. I had nowhere to go and now was the time I had to choose between fighting my brother and living to see Winry. I loved both of them dearly but which was more important? Which was I willing to give up? Which didn't I mind losing? My answer to all of those questions was, neither. They were both equal in my heart. I wasn't going to give either of them up. And I didn't want to lose either of them. But what was I going to do if the answer was neither...?"

**555**

"What are you doing here?" I shouted out of pure and utter shock. I hoisted himself from the ground feeling the heat of the fire surrounding myself. Sweat slowly started to leak from my forehead as the hot force spread throughout the small room. Smoke filtered through my nose and caused me to gag.

"Onisan, I don't understand what you mean." Al said simply while shaking his head to show that he was puzzled by my, his brother's, statement. Although, it was clear that the whole thing was an act, a charade.

Al let the black cloak fall to the ground after he had removed it completely, the light material slipping off his shoulders. Now I knew for a fact that this was my brother. The boy standing infront of me was _my_ brother. The boy that, just a few minutes ago, tried to kill me was _my_ brother. Was everything I did up till this point all a waste of precious time? Did I work so hard just to be reunited with a murderer who clearly wanted me dead?

"Why are you here!" I demanded. What else could I possibly feel at the moment other than betrayal and hurt.

Al gripped the blood stained blade in his gloved hands. He ran his fingers over the sharp edge, cutting through the thick, black material, and to the tender skin it hid. But he paid no mind to the thick liquid that slid down his hand. He stared at the wound emotionlessly as if he were still trying to comprehend something that had not yet registered in his mind. Had he truly lost his soul? And all sense of humanity within himself? This was not the Al, I once knew. And part of me wanted to believe that this was not the Al of the present either.

"I...don't know." Al whispered. He looked back at me with pained eyes. What was he trying to tell me? "I honestly do not know..."

"What do you mean you don't know!" I was now fueled by rage. Sure, Al had done things to upset me before, we were brothers and would not have been without having arguments now and then, but this was unforgivable! Average brothers **do not** try to kill each other! And a surprise attack from behind! How underhanded!

Al's sad gaze turned into a joyous smile as he held up the foul smelling blade to his eye level. Smiling at it's site. But something about his eyes. Just something in them were wrong. It was another thing I could not quite point out. I just knew something was wrong about them. It was as if not all of Al was smiling.

People say that eyes are the window to ones' soul. Open and clear. If that were indeed true then Al's would show storm clouds in the distance. Great storm clouds. Those that signal the coming of a hurricane that would tear everything to shreds. But those clouds were so far in the distance that I could not see them clearly. If only I could have. If only I was able to take notice.

"Onisan, I really do not know. I don't know why I wanted the murder to take place here. I don't know why I killed all those people. I don't know why I ran into you. I don't know why I went after you. And I don't know how I missed." His voice grew dark and menacing at that moment when he mentioned me. When he mentioned missing his target.

"I honestly do not know." Again Al shook his head and gave me a cruel smile.

"You...!" I could not find the right words to suit the moment. I actually could not find any words at all.

My brother was truly evil. And I don't mean that as the kind of evil that steals your toys or hides under your bed pretending that he's a monster just to hear you scream. No. I mean the kind of evil that does not pretend that it's the monster under your bed, it **is** the monster under your bed. The kind of evil that doesn't want just one scream he wants all he can get out of you before he discards your dead corpse. The kind of evil that would kill the last person he has left...

"Really, Onisan, It's been fun seeing you, but now's the time to say our 'goodbye's" Al sneered as the words rolled of his tongue.

Al clenched the knife in his hand, pressure applied to his fresh wound made it spurt blood, covering the blade's handle in the gooey, dark maroon liquid. But he still did nothing. Nothing but stare at me. And to tell you the truth I was more scared that I have ever been in my entire life. The same person who was once comforting me when I was attacked by that damned Barry was now the one who was doing the attacking. It was all to much for me to understand. What could have made Al, my brother, change so much?

"It is getting quite hot in here, don't you agree?" He did not wait for my response before he began again. Not that I would have responded anyway. "I better hurry up and get rid of you before we both burn to death. But, hey, think on the bright side. At least if I slice your head of your shoulders you won't be able to feel it when I leave your body to the fire." And after he had spoken his words he smiled! He actually smiled at me! How could he!

My gaze fell to the ground and I, for a second time, began to cry. It wasn't like the tears I had shed for everyone on this train. Not like the ones I had shed for that little girl. I cried for myself. Aren't I selfish? I cried for my pitiful fate. I cried for everything unfortunate that had ever happened to me. I cried for those I had lost. Those who would never return to me. I gratefully poured out my pathetic tears, clearly knowing that doing so would not change anything.

Tears cannot rewrite your past. They can't bring back the dead. They can't make everything better again. They can't save you from the things you fear. And they can't stop you from making further mistakes!

"Why are you crying, Onisan?" I heard Al pause for a second. Was something caught in his throat? "You don't need to cry. Everything will be okay. I promise." He cooed but he did not speak smoothly. His words were forced and I wanted to see why. But I would never look up. No. Not to see him like _that_.

"Mother always said that sometimes it's okay to cry, Al. Don't you remember? She told us that everyone cries, but it takes a strong soul to cry with all their heart. Once in a while you need to release all of that frustration, doubt, sorrow, hurt, everything painful within you. Only when you do that are you able to step forward. And I need to get rid of that now! All of it!" As I kept speaking the tears got heavier. The river started to overflow it's bank. But I didn't care. No. Not at all.

"I...Please...Just let me kill you. I need to kill you." Those words my brother spoke made me rise. You would think they would break me? No. Never. I had released all my frustration, doubt, sorrow, and hurt in the form of those tears. In exchange I could now take my step forward. It was, after all, equivalent exchange.

"I'm sorry. I can't die. Not yet. I still have people that need me. I can't go off and join mum and Hughes just yet." And then it was my turn to smile. A genuine smile strait from my heart where, a few moments ago those sad tears came from. It's funny how the heart can feel so many different emotions. Alchemy can't even begin to compete with it.

"No, Onisan. There is no one left. I know there isn't. **I **was all you had left." Al spoke confidently as he took a step forward, approaching me. I stood my ground. I wasn't about to flee in the middle of a stand off between my i younger /i brother and I.

I wiped the drying tears from my face, but this time instead of smiling I smirked.

"Have you forgotten? Well, I couldn't blame you, it has been a while since I've seen you. But I still have _her_."

"Onisan! You never told me you had a girlfriend!" Al teased. He sounded like his old self. I kept my distance though. I knew he still wanted me dead and I wasn't about to fall for that lame trick.

"No. I don't have a girlfriend. I don't deserve her or any girl as a matter of fact. I don't deserve to be loved." My voice sounded more solemn than I thought it would have. Why would it matter if I were loved? I don't need it. It would only get that person in trouble anyway. Saves them the pain, I guess.

"Then who?" Al looked absolutely puzzled. But why was he so interested in my love life. He was about to kill me anyway. So why would it matter?

"Winry. I still have Winry. So you see, I can't die. I won't die!"

"I see.", was all he said. I expected more. Much more.

Al's eyes darkened. It only made me wonder more about him. He kept shifting between different personalities, which in this case, was odd.

I now had to question **everything**. It was for my safety because like I mentioned before, I live on the edge of a knife. One false step and I slice myself in two.

"Well then, goodbye, brother."

The entire room burst into flames and streaks of orange and yellow pierced the darkness of night. I felt the heat creep up on me and then quickly dissipate. How lucky I was to be out of that wretched room unharmed. But, how was Al? Was he okay? Would I ever see him again? Or was he...dead?

I chuckled to myself. "You didn't say 'goodbye', Al. We didn't have enough time, I suppose." My heart sunk. "But atleast if I were to truly regret this someday, I would know that I said it."

_I said 'goodbye'._

I stood on the roof of the train. With it going more than fifty miles per hour, I had to hang on for dear life or else I would be hurled off. I don't think that is something I would be likely to come out of unharmed.

The cool wind whipped around my face lightly blowing my hair. It was such a beautiful night but there was no way I could be happy. There was no way I could be relaxed. There was no way I could forget. And there was no way I could rewrite the past. That just goes to show how inferior humans are. Sometimes it seems as though we have no power at all.

"Onisan!" I heard someone shout from the opposing side of the car.

I squinted into the darkness to see Al smiling back at me. It wasn't that I needed to see him in order to know he was there. The only one who addressed me as 'Onisan' was him.

A part of me felt relieved when I saw him. That meant he wasn't dead, gone... But the other half of me was scared. For I knew that seeing him would mean there was going to be a fight. And I knew that fighting against Al was impossible on my part. I couldn't fight to the death with him. I couldn't kill my brother!

"Hey, Al." I called out in a voice far from excited.

_Would it have been better it he just died in there?...No. I can't think that way. How could I possibly even begin to imagine it that way?_

"Onisan, I cannot continue to play this game with you. I need to finish you off." He paused. "Goodbye."

With that said he burst forward with lightning speed, blade in hand, fingers still bleeding just like my heart. I saw him nearing me and the whole act seemed to be played in slow motion. But even if I knew he was coming, I couldn't bring myself to move. I just had no idea what to do and it scared me so much that I was paralyzed for the moment. I knew I needed to fight. I knew I needed to stay alive. But those words I had just spoken about living were much more easier to speak than to act out.

It seemed like a stand still. I had nowhere to go and now was the time I had to choose between fighting my brother and living to see Winry. I loved both of them dearly but which was more important? Which was I willing to give up? Which didn't I mind losing? My answer to all of those questions was, neither. There were both equal in my heart. I wasn't going to give either of them up. And I didn't want to lose either of them.

I wasn't going to die and I wasn't going to fight.

I was going to run.

It normally wasn't my preference to run from a battle, but I had an excuse this time. And surely, alchemy could help me get out of this one. It always seemed to help me win over difficult situations.

My initial idea was to hold him off for a few minutes. Whenever I would par an attack I would make my way closer to the other cart. From there I would run, run like my life depended on it, which it sort of did. When I would reach the car maybe I could find a way to stun Al or something of the sort. Just a way to keep him unconscious while I make my escape. I know I said I would do this without fighting and I'm not fighting. Well, technically I'm not. I'm only defending myself really. And besides, there is only so much you can do with out hurting the person when they're trying to hurt you.

"Fight fire with fire." I whispered as I dodged Al's first attempt to behead me.

"Stay still." He muttered, thrusting his blade forward a second time. This time it grazed my shoulder.

"No can do." I smiled while blocking more swipes of his blade.

He was beginning to get more violent and I was having a had time keeping up. Every time he swiped that blade, it would get closer and closer to my neck. He was serious about wanting to get rid of me.

Now was about the time I should have transmuted my own blade. It would have been a smart thing to do. Even if I had a weapon it didn't mean I had to fight with it, just block.

I ran my left hand over my auto-mail, wanting it to transform. It wouldn't. I tried desperately to transmute it, but it still would remain the same! What was the problem? Just then realization hit me. The man who collected my ticket! It was him! He did this! It had to be him! This had to be the explanation for the shock I experienced before. Just what exactly did he do? And now, what was _I_ going to do!

I kept dodging Al's strikes, but it was getting rather difficult. In time he would have me pinned to the ground with the knife at my neck. He always did win the fights. But I never imagined a death match.

I was indeed right. He had tripped me when I wasn't looking. And because of the unsteadiness of the train's rooftop, I couldn't regain my balance. So I hit the ground with a "thud!"

Al held the knife to my neck. I could feel the coldness of it's steel blade. But he didn't take action. Why wasn't he killing me now! That's what he wanted right?

He violently grabbed my hand. He still had the blade at my neck so I did nothing. I did not flinch or try to move away. I just stood there.

I side-glanced a look at his hand where he was gripping me. His fingers were still bleeding and the crimson liquid stained my white gloves. I wondered what exactly he was doing.

Al ground his bloodied fingers into my palm. This was rather...curious. Was he trying to stop the circulation in my hand or something? But then I knew why he was doing that. He wasn't planning to behead me from the beginning. Sure, that's what he told me, but it was undoubtedly a lie.

Al was going to slit my wrist and then slowly and painfully chop off my fingers.

_What a loving, caring, brother I have._ I thought to myself sarcastically.

I guess he didn't want to give me a quick death.

He brought the knife from my neck to my wrist. My suspicions were then proved correct. But I wasn't ready to die. Not just yet.

I knocked the knife out of Al's hand and watched as it flew off the train into the darkness. Though I was surprised the sun didn't begin to rise yet.

Al stood there staring me down. Neither of us made a single move. We seemed frozen in time.

"I thought I told you that I needed to get rid of you." Al whispered venomously.

"And I thought I told you that I would not die." I shot back.

Al again gripped my hand. What the hell was he trying to prove!

He then turned to stare me in the eyes and gave me a pained look that soon turned into an evil smirk. It was strange how he could be so nice then want to kill me. I really needed some answers.

"Promise me that you won't forget me, Onisan, because I will be back to kill you. And next time I will succeed. I have to succeed." Al finished as the train neared a cliff. If you were to jump it would probably take you hours to hit solid ground. And that's just what Al did. He turned his back to the cliff and slowly leaned backward till gravity over took him.

"Al!" I screamed. I was letting him leave again. But perhaps, this time it would be better if he did leave. Maybe it was for the best.

I did not want to watch him fall. Half of me hoped he would find someway to survive but I didn't want to see what would happen if he didn't. So I turned away and instead I looked at where Al had been gripping my hand just a few minutes ago. I imagined seeing a bloody mess stained onto my gloves. But I didn't. What I _did _see made me gasp.

In bloody lettering the word read, "HELP".

**A/N:**

Okay, did you like it? Did the ending make you gasp? lol I sure hope so! I'm aiming to make this story very unexpected, with lots of twists and turns. So wait for the next chapter. There will me more clues for you... If you can point them out.

-Sky


End file.
